This invention relates to phosphorescent polymer-containing compositions and to phosphorescent articles made from such compositions in whole or in part.
More particularly, this invention relates to phosphoresent, polymer-containing compositions suitable for use in footwear and to phosphorescent shoes, shoe soles, and other molded or extruded shoe parts made from such compositions.
Polymers and in particular thermoplastic elastomers and compositions containing them have been widely used to make a variety of articles, especially footwear. These polymers and polymeric compositions are used for shoes, soling, foxing, etc.
A great number of patents have been issued that are directed to such compositions and methods for making them. Examples are U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,132 of Zweig issued on Aug. 5, 1980 and entitled HDPE-Containing Footwear Compositions, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,760 of Warfel issued on June 1, 1982 and entitled Direct Production of Elastomer Compounds From Reactor Solution.
The disclosures of both of the above patents are incorporated by reference in this application.